


Jealous of the Attention

by theartofimaginaryfriends



Series: Percy Jackson Oneshots [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends
Summary: Y/N is popular with the camp and is constantly asked to sing at the arts center. Rachel can't help but feel jealous of all the attention they're giving everyone.
Relationships: Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Reader
Series: Percy Jackson Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829356
Kudos: 13





	Jealous of the Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is gender-neutral!

Rachel sat away from the crowd of demigods, watching their partner as they sang a request from one of their admirers. She sketched Y/N, detailing the faraway look in their e/c eyes, and the movement of their hands that flowed with each note. The mortal was completely in love with her partner, she just wished the campers would back off. 

When the song ended, another bought of compliments and requests came Y/N's way, making them laugh. Rachel rolled her eyes at the obvious flirting from some of the campers, regularly coming in to just listen to Y/N sing rather than actually create some art. She considered going to Chiron about it but decided against it aware of how ridiculous she was being. 

The problem was, that Rachel hated seeing Y/N with all their admirers. She wanted their attention on her at all times. She wanted to hear Y/N sing for her and not for them. As she sketched, the jealousy Rachel was feeling began pouring into her art. She hadn't realized what she was doing until her pencil broke and the paper ripped. 

"You've been glowering in this corner all morning," Y/N said, concerned. "What's up?"

"Don't you have some fans to spend time with?" Rachel rolled her eyes, continuing to look at the sketch. Y/N leaned over to try and take a look at it, but Rachel moved it out of their view. She expected them to try and grab it, but Y/N made no move to see it. They knew Rachel wasn't keen to share a work in progress. 

"Rach, come on." Y/N sat down next to her. "If you were paying any attention, you'd know it's time for lunch."

"Oh."

"Besides, they can be a bit pushy," they said. "And they take away from time I want to spend with you."

"Wait, what?" Rachel looked at her partner, shocked. 

"You really think I wouldn't want to spend time with my girlfriend?" Y/N raised an eyebrow. "As amusing as it is to see you jealous, you should know that you're the only one for me."

"I love you Y/N." Rachel smiled. 

"I love you, too." Y/N pulled Rachel into a deep kiss. When the kiss broke, Y/N stood up and walked to the dining pavilion with Rachel hand-in-hand. Before they separated to their designated tables, Rachel kissed Y/N in front of everyone to ensure that the campers knew who they belonged to. 


End file.
